


Gay Rights?

by SilverLiningShadows



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, just some gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLiningShadows/pseuds/SilverLiningShadows
Summary: When asked their opinion on gay rights, the superheroes had this to say.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 677





	Gay Rights?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month!

"What is the Justice League's opinion on gay rights?"  
The Flash looks behind himself at his fellow heroes, bewildered. "Gay rights? Of course we think gay people should have rights!"  
Green Lantern flies over and grabs the Flash's head, planting a kiss on his lips. He turns to face the camera. "Hell yeah, we're all for gay rights."

Barry beams, putting his arm around Hal's waist. As the reporters try to question the two heroes, Batman stands a few feet away with Wonder Woman and Superman. "For once Jordan and I agree," he says, smirking at a blushing Superman.

...

"Nightwing! Flash! Do the Titans support gay rights?" Reporters scream over each other. Everyone wants the scoop after the Justice League debacle.  
Wally looks at Dick quizzically. "Hey, Nightwing? Should we have rights?" He asks.  
Nightwing slings his arm around the other man's shoulder, beaming. "I don't know, Flash, I kind of like having rights."  
"Yeah, we support gay rights." the Flash concludes, nodding decisively.  
In the background, their teammates can be seen facepalming at their tomfoolery while Omen cheers them on.

...

Tim has been expecting it when the reporters approach with the same question. He has a carefully crafted response. Kon thinks his preparation is ridiculous.  
"Well, my boyfriend is pretty cute, so it'd be a shame if he didn't have rights," Red Robin replies smoothly. Wonder Girl and Superboy can be heard snickering in the background. Tim walks away before he can be bombarded with more questions, high fiving Bart.

Jason mocks him ceaselessly later for being a sap before Tim jumps him.

...

"Do you support gay rights?"  
"Do you not?" Jason asks the reporters, cocking his gun threateningly.  
The reporters shake their heads vigorously before running from the vigilante. 

...

"Tch, what a foolish question. Of course we support gay rights," Damian glares at the media, cutting off Beast Boy. "Aqualad is still human, we can't take his rights."  
Aqualad turns to Damian, taunting. "Hey, I'm not the one who's into Superb--"  
Damian leaps at him, squawking indignantly.

...

"So," Clark asks, leaning into Bruce over the chair. "Are all your kids gay?"  
Bruce sighs, catching sight of Stephanie leaning a bit too close over Cassandra on the sparring mat. He turns back to the computer, pretending he didn't see them in the compromising position. "I think so."  
"I wonder where they learned that from."  
"Hm."

**Author's Note:**

> tbh Tim is my favorite but I'm not really sure what's going on with him in Rebirth rn


End file.
